


changes

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Language, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, Non-Human Genitalia, Slight Peril Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Rhea isn't everything she claims to be. Catherine doesn't mind.For Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: kinktober 2020





	changes

**Author's Note:**

> catherine draconic pussy indulgence >:3

Catherine traced the greyish-green ridges where they’d protruded with her forefinger, Rhea remaining still in her arms the whole while. Tentatively, and with infinite regard for gentleness, she skimmed the arching shoulder-scales with her tongue, drawing a moan from the woman she held so tightly in her arms. In the parting of Rhea’s lips, Catherine caught the slightest glimpse of smooth-edged teeth, knife-sharp and milk white. 

“I’ve got you.” she sighed, the strange taste of reptilian skin alien to her tongue. “You don’t have to be scared. Nothing bad is here.”

Rhea only pressed her head more insistently into the warm crevasse of Catherine’s neck, rubbing circles into her skin with her jaw as she did. Her long green hair draped over Catherine’s back like a veil. With her usual ponytail untied for a rest interrupted by Rhea, half-transformed and whining, it soon became hard for her to tell where she ended and her Lady began. Hand pressed to the warm core of Rhea’s stomach, still visibly plated over with a thick formation of scales, she drifted it down towards her more sensitive core- a question, asked in silence. 

Rhea groaned, and nudged Catherine’s shoulder approvingly. Rhea had never been good at communicating in the language they both usually spoke when transformed, yet Catherine could feel her eagerness build when her hand drifted closer to her entrance. Navigating past the small, rigid nub which Catherine had learned was part of a female Nabatean’s biology even prior to their transformation, she sank her forefingers into the wet entrance that twitched in anticipation of her. 

Catherine found navigating inside of Rhea easy, her experience of herself guiding her naturally to where her entrance was tucked away. That part of her anatomy, Catherine found, had not noticeably changed upon the advent of her transformation; her fingers were neither misled nor unwelcome, and Rhea shifted where she was perched to accommodate the gentle intrusion that she made. Her throat balanced against her shoulder, Catherine picked up on the way Rhea’s breathing rose each time she rubbed her sword-calloused fingertips against her warm walls, all in time with her already-aroused convulsing against the gentle pressure of her attention. 

She did not protest when Rhea’s lips parted once more, baring her fangs; nor did she protest when the razor-sharp edges began to trace her neck, hovering only inches apart from her jugular. The broad claws which fixed the two of them in place, Catherine reasoned, were already cause for any hesitation she might offer- undoubtedly, they could rend the flesh which lay underneath them as if the skin was nought but parchment, and the muscle nought but candlewax. But she had not feared when Rhea had held them against her, when she had clung to her so frightened and needy, and Catherine extended that silent vow of trust to the knifelike rows embedded just behind the soft kips which left kisses full of desperate hunger. 

Rather, she pressed firmer, further, inside of Rhea, allowing her the graceless demands she made of her unwavering flesh. Enveloped in her grasp, Catherine could not help but feel that the parts of her long-steeled were rusting further through; or perhaps melting against the flame inside of her which the reciprocation of her affection fed eagerly. Grasping Rhea’s blood-flooded nub, barely an inch long and akin to a curved yet tender tooth, Catherine rubbed it between the rest of her fingers, reserving her other hand to run through the draping locks which cascaded behind Rhea’s back. 

Rhea emitted something somewhere between a trill and a moan, clinging grip tightening against the flat plane of Catherine’s chest. Eager to experience the fullness of her embrace, she shuffled enthusiastically forward, dragged herself against Catherine’s touch and felt the friction well inside of her, crooning and crying out for it all to deepen. 

Catherine sighed in satisfaction, a deep pleasure settling inside of her chest. Though she received nothing from Rhea, she marvelled at the form her lover had taken, and felt the gratification which was being lavished upon her as if it were her own. Her lips parted as Rhea fucked herself against her hand, which encompassed her pleasure like a sword and did not falter in doing so; she preferred little in life to the sensation of wielding Thunderbrand, but giving herself over to Rhea compared to it in a way that little else could. She found herself content to seat Rhea’s hips, which snapped and raised each time Catherine dared to deepen the pressure she gave out, in the crook of her lap, unbothered by the tail which began at the small of her back and swept over the mussed and worried bedsheets. 

If Rhea’s most authentic form was this- a clawed and teething beast of fire and iron- then Catherine resolved herself to love it with the same welcoming warmth she offered the Rhea who masqueraded as a demure and proper human woman. 

It was, in the end, no challenge for her to do so. Beneath the white folds of her dress, Catherine allowed Rhea to take what she needed from the tight embrace of her hands, with no complaint regarding how fast she demanded with her body that the pace be increased. The more she took it as a challenge, and the more she allowed the sight of Rhea’s sweet, vulnerable pleasure to accumulate in her mind, the greater the warmth that welled inside of her became, its claws and teeth not removed but sheathed. Patient, waiting for the day her Lady would return her gestures manifold, and in whatever form she wished to take. 

“Good.” Catherine growled into Rhea’s neck, watching her slowly lose herself more to the pleasure of being touched as she was than she had ever lost herself to her partial transformation. The scales which had grown on her cheek scraped against Catherine’s flesh as she did- but it was something she could ignore, so long as Rhea was balanced on her, about to reach the precipice of her jagged and heady climax. 

When she came, Catherine felt hot fluid rush over her forefingers fingers, as if she had dipped them into a thermal spring. More of it dripped from the fleshy nub which emerged above her clit, soaking her hand. She drew back from Rhea, panting and whining in the aftermath of her release, to find the liquid which covered her hand viscous and shimmering in the low light, only superficially close to the wetness which gathered inside of her when she touched herself. 

A strangeness- and one that only intrigued Catherine further. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship and if you love it too then i love YOU 
> 
> twitter is @meowcosm, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
